Republic Commando tchat room !
by OyaHirokoSama
Summary: I don't know how to summarize that... thing. Just a normal conversation, between Omega squad, who turn a little weird. I regret nothing. Sincerelly. Rated T just for be safe.


**AUTHOR NOTE :**

 **While i was reading Republic Commando novel, my brain did something really strange... And this is the result ! xD I did this just for fun, so, i hope this wil make you laught, even a little... And take note English isn't my first language, so it can content some grammatical mistakes, sorry ! ^^;**

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** Su'cuy vode !

 **Niner :** it's a serious talk, Fi.

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** Ho, come on ! Fun doesn't kill anyone, u know ?

 **Dar :** Fi… What's the matter with your pseudo ? It's stupid…

 **Atin :** dikut… Niner, tell us what you wanted talking about ?

 **Niner :** Kal'buir want us to prepare an important mission.

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** with Delta squad ? Bard'ika ? Etain ? Who ? Where ? When ? With Nulls-ARC maybe ?

 **Dar :** can't you just wait ?!

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** "wait" and "patience" aren't in my language, mir sheb !

 **Niner :** udessi ! none will come with us.

 **Atin :** as usually…

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** poor Dar… You should miss Etain, don't you ?

 **Dar :** not your business Fi…

 **Niner :** I'm surrounded by idiots…

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** but Sev and Scorch aren't here…

 **The killer :** you stupid bastard will regret this !

 **Fi-the-fabulous :**?

 **Atin :** who are you ?

 **Delta-bomb :** your nightmare !

 **Niner :** Scorch, Sev, get out !

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** and it's MY pseudo who look weird ?! Look at Delta's !

 **Atin :** Delta doesn't have honors, contrary to us !

 **The killer :** it's not me who do THIS with a general !

 **Dar :** what are you talking about ?

 **The killer :** you know what I'm talking, Darman !

 **Dar :** nope.

 **Delta-bomb :** you are more stupid than I expected…

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** I don't understand too !

 **The killer :** you pseudo have to be change into "Fi-the-virgin" !

 **Niner :** if you guys don't mind, we have SERIOUS things to talk about !

 **The killer :** but IT'S serious !

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** yes, I really want to know what they mean by "do THIS with a general" !

 **Atin :** so much innocence…

 **Delta-bomb :** well… you know when a boy and a girl really like each other's, they 'sleep' together…

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** but you sleep with Sev sometimes, and his not a girl !

 **The killer :** _

 **Darman :** I understood… Sev, I'm gonna make you suffer !

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** why ? is it about Etain ?

 **Darman :** yes.

 **Mereel :** whoa ! it's interesting, right Ord'ika ?

 **Null-but-not-stupid:** yup ! So, Sev, you 'sleep' with Scorch ?

 **The killer :** No ! Fi, shabuir….

 **Mereel :** it's not a problem, you know, if you're… gay.

 **Delta-bomb :** WE ARE NOT GAY ! We don't sleep together ! We just… well… You know, nights are cold…

 **The killer :** yes… we… just warm up.

 **Null-but-not-stupid :** Besany and I warm up to, and you know what I mean.

 **Mereel :** Wait a minute ! Last night, Buir told me he have to ''warm up'' Vau…

 **Null-but-not-stupid :** WHAT ?! Oo

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** I understand nothing…

 **Bard'ika :** you really freak me out !

 **Mereel :** Bard'ika, it's not a talk for kids !

 **Bard'ika :** I'm not a kid ! I'm older than you, Mer'ika !

 **Mereel :** you have the innocence of a kid.

 **Bard'ika :** nope ! I know a lot of thing that even you never heard ! Or see…

 **Mereel :** really ? I would love to learn these things !

 **Niner :** …

 **Dar :** you understand what we are talking about, don't you, vod'ika ?

 **Niner :** of course !

 **Null-but-not-stupid :** wait, Buir did WHAT with Vau ?!

 **Atin :** typical.

 **Dar :** Atin, you are totally useless…

 **Kal'buir :** happy to learn what you do with your free time.

 **Null-but-not-stupid :** Buir ! I tried to stop them, but… Please, tell me it's not true ! That can't be true !

 **Love-Mird :** Sev, Scorch… If I find you…

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** "love Mird" ? Really ?

 **Kal'buir :** Mereel, I didn't sayed I have to "warm up" Vau… I was saying I have to check out what Vau was doing, about the prisoner.

 **Null-but-not-stupid :** I KNEW !

 **Mereel :** isn't my fault, I was half sleeping !

 **Love-Mird :** So Sev… What about your relationship with Scorch ?

 **The killer :** There is no relationship !

 **Niner :** I leave, and I'll find another squad !

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** Okay, bye Niner !

 **Atin :** I leave too, Lassema wait for me.

 **Bard'ika :** for sleep ?

 **Fi-the-fabulous :** I really want someone to sleep with…

 **Author note** : **Poor Fi, so lonely ! x) I was thinking about Corr... His life really suck ! He lost his arms, and Ordo "stole" his girlfriend... If he loved Besany, of course. But it seems like it was that.**

 **I regret nothing. Even about the pseudo.**


End file.
